Zarbuto
|Race = Tuffle |Gender = Male |Date of birth = |Date of death = Age 780 (erased from existence; revived) |Address = |Occupation = Warrior |Allegiance = Team Universe 2 |FamConnect = Heles (superior) Pell (superior) Sour (superior) Brianne de Chateau (teammate) Sanka Ku (teammate) Su Roas (teammate) Rabanra (teammate) Jimeze (teammate) Vikal (teammate) Zirloin (former teammate) Prum (teammate) Hermila (teammate) }} is a Tuffle from Universe 2 and a member of Team Universe 2. Appearance Zarbuto is a humanoid old man with white whiskers and is clad in a red suit and white cap. Personality Zarbuto fully believes in the universe's mantra of beauty and love, and participated in the Kamikaze Fireballs transformation routine. Zarbuto does not appear to do well under pressure, as he forgot that the Potara earring was supposed to be worn on the opposite ear of the other fusee and that his helmet prevented him from even wearing it in the first place. Biography Dragon Ball Super Universe Survival Saga Zarbuto was one of ten warriors chosen to represent Team Universe 2 in the Tournament of Power. Zarbuto, along with several other members of his team, cheered on the Kamikaze Fireballs during their transformation sequence. During the struggle between Jiren and Goku's Universe 7's Spirit Bomb, Zarbuto was seen back to back with Zirloin, as they and Rabanra were being confronted by Paparoni, Bollarator, Koitsukai, and Panchia. Later on, when Goku was thought to have died, Zarbuto's shadow was seen with the rest of his team, behind Ribrianne, where they intended to attack Jiren, Toppo, and Dyspo. Their assault was abruptly ended before it started, as Goku emerged in his Ultra Instinct form. While Zarbuto was fighting Katopesla, they were blown away by Super Saiyan 2 Goku and Caulifla's battle when their ki blasts combine and fists colliding, creating a massive shockwave. Zarbuto was then chosen alongside Rabanra to fuse using the Potara earrings. However, his initial struggle to put them on led to Kefla knocking them away and destroying the earrings. After Goku defeats Kefla, Zarbuto alongside the remaining members of Team Universe 2, corner him. After Android 17 and Android 18 show up to help Goku, Zarbuto, Rabanra and Zirloin are tasked with watching over Goku. After Rozie and Ribrianne are defeated, Heles tells Zarbuto, Rabanra and Zirloin to win the Tournament no matter what. The three then start fighting Goku, and take on the Kamikaze Fireballs' power, Zarbuto gaining the power of Rozie. Zarbuto fights Android 18 after she showed up to help Goku. Zarbuto, Rabanra and Zirloin use the Pretty Black Hole in order to try and knock out Goku, Android 17 and 18, however Goku turns Super Saiyan Blue and manages to knock the three out of the arena with a God Kamehameha. Zarbuto does a final love pose before he is erased alongside Universe 2. Zarbuto is later revived with his universe when Android 17 uses the Super Dragon Balls to resurrect all of the universes that were erased. Zarbuto is seen crying tears of joy with the rest of his team as they are being cheered on by a crowd of people. Power Zirloin, Rabanra and Zarbuto together were able to hold an advantage over the tired out base Goku. After using the power of love to take on the Kamikaze Fireballs power, Zarbuto gained the power of Rozie. When the trio managed to utilize the Pretty Black Hole, base Goku and Androids 17 and 18 were unable to move at all, however Super Saiyan Blue Goku managed to stand and with a God Kamehameha overwhelmed the Pretty Black Hole. Techniques and special abilities *'Yacchaina Fist' - A fighting style in which the Su's punches eventually get sharper and faster. This fighting style can also create ki blasts if used for a certain amount of time. *'Love Symphony' - A team attack fired off by Zarbuto & Rabanra. *'Pretty Black Hole' - A legendary team attack that creates a black-hole type of attack that absorbs all kinds of attack and traps the enemies. Tranformations Formation Voice actors *Japanese: Yasuhiko Kawazu *Funimation dub: TBA Battles *Zarbuto vs. Methiop (Manga only) *Zarbuto vs. Cabba *Zarbuto vs. Katopesla (Anime only) *Rabanra and Zarbuto vs. Kefla *Zarbuto, Rabanra, & Zirloin vs. Goku (Base/Super Saiyan Blue) *Zarbuto (Formation), Zirloin (Formation), & Rabanra (Formation) & vs. Goku (Base/Super Saiyan Blue), Android 17, & Android 18 Trivia *Zarbuto's name comes from . *Zarbuto is the first known Tuffle not from Universe 7. *He alongside with Rabanra and Zirloin seems to be based onTuffle antagonists from Dragon Ball GT, with Zarbuto being based on Dr. Raichi. Gallery References Site Navigation Category:Males Category:Characters Category:DBS Characters Category:Universe 2 Characters Category:Tuffles Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Martial Artists Category:Tournament fighters